your what
by hardy56
Summary: Phil brooks has some news to tell his boyfriend Jeff Hardy that will change them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Phil Brooks was lying in bed waiting for his boyfriend Jeff Hardy to get home from being on the road for two weeks. Phil couldn't be more happy to see him but was happy he came back to the WWE after three years of being with TNA. When Jeff called saying he was on his way home Phil was really happy. Phil had something to tell Jeff that will change their life's forever. He saw headlights in the driveway and he knew Jeff was home and that he needed to tell him the news.

Baby I'm home, Jeff said.

I'm in the bedroom, he said.

Jeff went to their bedroom and opened the door to see his lover with his eyes closed. He went over to the bed and kissed Phil and saw him open his eyes when he did.

I missed you.

I missed you too, I promise I won't leave you again ok.

Ok but Jeff I have something to tell you.

What's wrong baby, you know you can tell me anything.

Jeff I'm pregnant.

Jeff just looked at him and he was getting worried what Jeff was going to say.

Jeff please say something your scaring me.

Your pregnant.

If you want me to leave I'll leave and never come back.

No don't go, but is it mine.

Yes Jeff it's yours who's else would it belong to.

I'm sorry but I'm just sorry happy that we are going to have a baby.

I'm also three months along, and I found out last week.

Your three months and you've been wrestling without knowing, baby you need to get a couple of months off.

But I don't want to be here alone while your traveling.

I'll stay with you and be here when the baby comes.

Jeff you don't have to.

But I want to, I want to help you for the next six months.

Fine you can stay, so do you want a boy or a girl.

I want a girl.

Why

Because we could dress her up in pretty outfits and when she gets older I could dye her hair.

No you are not dying our child's hair.

Why not it would look so cute and she could be just like me.

Babe I love you but your are NOT dying our child's hair so get it out of your head.

Fine I won't dye our child's hair.

Good.

So how are we going to tell Hunter you need to take time off.

We'll just tell him the truth.

But I don't want everyone to know your pregnant.

Babe you worry too, plus you know we need to tell your brother before he kills both of us for not telling him.

I know so do we want to tell him know or wait.

I say let's wait to tell him.

That's fine with me, but I can't believe we are going to have a baby.

Please stop jumping up and down babe your making me sick.

Sorry baby, how about we go to bed and talk more tomorrow.

Ok, I love you.

Love you too, night.

Night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jeff woke up to find Phil not in bed. He started to get worried and got out of bed to find him. He put on some clothes and went down stairs, but on his way he heard the TV in the living room. He saw Phil laying on the couch watching one of his old matches from when he was in ROH.

"baby what are you doing up so early?" he said.

Phil just looked at him and didn't say anything. Jeff was worrying about is baby and thought something was bothering him. So he went to lay on the couch with his baby when Phil got off the couch and ran straight to the bathroom and shut the door. Jeff went to check on him and make sure he was alright.

"baby are you ok."

When he didn't hear an answer he opened the door to see Phil leaning against the wall. Jeff sat right next to him and put his arms around to calm down. When Phil started to calm down he looked at Jeff and gave a weak smile.

"Phil please let me help you, I'm tired of you not telling me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry babe I just don't want you to get so worked up and be with me 24/7."

"but I want to help you can you let me please."

"fine but remember I need to have some alone time."

"ok but you know I'm always here if you need me."

"I love you."

"I love you to, so what time do we need to be at hospital."

"at 11, are u sure you want to go?"

" yes a course I want to go."

"ok but we are going to be late if we don't leave now."

"well lets go I want to meet our child."

After they got ready to leave, Jeff remembered they still need to call hunter to tell him what's going on and for some time off.

I hoped you liked it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the hospital Phil was nerves, he was afraid something might have happened to the baby while he was wrestling. Jeff noticed Phil was nerves and took his hand into his to calm him down so he won't harm the baby.

"Phil calm down the baby is ok, you don't have to worry."

"I know but I'm scared something happened to the baby while I was wrestling."

"That's why we are here to make sure our child is ok."

"Phil Brook's." said one of the nurses.

They followed the nurse to a room and waited for the Dr. Hart to come in. while waiting Jeff had his arms around Phil and was saying soothing words in his ear. When Dr. Hart came in she did the normal tests on Phil and asked him questions.

"Are you still wrestling or did you get some time off." She asked.

" I'm still wrestling, I haven't told my boss yet. The only ones who know about this are you and Jeff."

"Phil you need to take time off I told you this when you were 2 months along didn't I?"

"Yes, you told me but wrestling is my life I just can't stop for awhile."

"Well you to stop till the baby come."

"Fine I will talk to my boss about it."

"Good, now have you been taking your mediation I gave you?"

"No, I don't take anything that will harm my body."

"You need to take it if not your going to lose a lot of iron and put you in the emergency room. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, but I won't take the mediation."

"I'll make sure he takes it even if I have to force down his throat." Jeff said.

"Well make sure he takes it or he will be in the emergency room."


	4. Chapter 4

During the hours Jeff and Phil were filled with emotions. Jeff had concern, happeness, and protective emotions plunged in his red hot heart. Phil on the other hand, was scared by the second and nervous by his loud heart beat.

"Phil I want you to be safe, but you can't be safe if you don't take the medication". Said Jeff while rapid frustration flowing in his blood.

"I know you do and I want to be safe too. But you know I don't take that stuff." Phil said in a very frustrated attitude.

As Phil and Jeff proceeded home in silence the roared with pop music. As they went into the house Jeff went straight into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"You go rest baby. The good will is ready in a few minutes." Jeff said as he boiled fresh water.

"Ok ill go rest. But I need to go change. Love you." Said Phil as he went up stairs.

"Love you to. Now go change and rest." Jeff said in a rush.

As Jeff continued cooking, he slowly pulled open the cabinet door and took out Phil's medication. He then opens it and takes out two pills. Slowly yet quietly crushes the pills with the cooking knife. After that he deposits the powder on top of the pasta with parmesan cheese. He enters the dining room and sets the plates. As Phil enters the room he proceeds to the plate on the left.

"NO! …. Uh I mean that's my seat." Jeff said in a massive amount of nervousness.

"Um ok? I'll just sit over there." Phil said as he stood up to sit on the right.

As Phil sat down he suddenly filled up with suspicion of Jeff.


	5. Chapter 5

As Phil and Jeff finished their dinner, Phil chuckled at his suspicion.

"What's the matter baby?" Jeff said hoping that he didn't notice the taste of pills.

"Baby, I'm ok. But I have a question. What did you put in the pasta?'' Phil said with curiosity.

"Uh…. Just some pasta and uh….tomatoes sauce with parmesan cheese." Jeff said as he tried to stay calm.

"Oh ok. But um I'll just go and rest some more." Said Phil with a big amount of suspicion.

"Ok, I'll go clean up the dishes." Said Jeff as he sighed in relief.

As Phil woke up he noticed it was dark. He sat up and yawned quietly.

"Hey Jeff!" he shouted. Just then Jeff popped up from the couch and burst through the door.

"Yes baby? You ok?" said Jeff in a worried voice.

"Can I get some water?" Phil asked as he rubbed his eyes in a cute cuddly way.

"Sure I'll be right back!" Jeff said with a fake tone.

"I'm annoying you aren't I? Phil said with a pout.

"No baby you're not!" Jeff said.

But in his mined he really wanted to say: yea you annoy me but it will be over after the baby comes home.

During the past few days Phil has been having problems with controlling his moods. Phil always yells at Jeff and then cries. But Jeff knows it's only the medication. Jeff on the other hand, has been continuing putting the pills in Phil's food. The only problem is that Phil won't stop being suspicious and concerned of Jeff and dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

As Phil progressively became more suspicious, Jeff tried to keep is cool. But today was only the beginning for the worst.

Phil woke up and looked over his shoulder and saw jeff fast asleep. As Phil turned and sat up he heard jeff fall out of bed.

"babe you ok?" ask phil with concern.

"um yeah! You ok?" jeff said as he got up and walked to the bedroom door.

Phil thought about Jeff's question and started to tear up. Jeff walked over and hugged phil.  
>"no im not ok im concerned about you! You act so nerves at dinner! Phil shouted at jeff with anger. He got up and left the room. Jeff got up and followed him to the living room.<p>

"look im trying to help you, cause at dinner I put the pills in your food so you wouldn't end up in the hospital." jeff said with anger.

And at that moment they looked at each other. They stared long and hard. Neither wanted to speak. Finally jeff put his arms around Phil's waist and kissed him with passion. It took phil a few seconds before kissing jeff back.

"im sorry I was so upset at you and yelling." phil said.

" its ok, im sorry to I should of told you what I was doing." Jeff said.

The rest of the day Phil laid in Jeff's arms and stayed that way. Jeff looked and saw Phil asleep and took him up stairs and got ready for bed. Hopefully everything will be better tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter 7

Phil and Jeff were on their way to the doctors to find out if they are having a boy or girl. Phil was ready to find out what their having so they can start buying for the baby. Jeff on the other hand was ready to start painting the baby's room.

"babe im scared." said Phil.  
>"everything will be fine baby, the pills are making you think something bad is going to happen." said Jeff.<br>"why do I have to take them again?"  
>"because if you don't take them then you will lose a lot of iron and end up in the emergency room. Do you want that to happen?"<br>"no I don't."  
>"good. How about you sleep and ill wake you up when we get there ok."<br>"ok, I love you."  
>"I love you too.''<p>

While phil was asleep jeff decided to call matt.

"hello."  
>"hey matt."<br>"hey jeffro what's up."  
>"on the way to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby."<br>"how's Phil taking it?"  
>"he's taking it good, he's asleep right now. But the pills are making him act weird."<br>"what do you mean?"  
>"he thinks something bad is going to happen."<br>"take him off them if he is thinking like that."  
>"I cant matt, because if I take him off of them he will lose a lot of iron and end up in the emergency room."<br>"you got a point there. Call me when you find out."  
>"I will matt, bye."<br>"bye."

Jeff woke Phil up when they got there and signed in. phil laid his head on Jeff's shoulder and closed his eyes. Jeff looked and smiled knowing his boyfriend was tired and was in pain.

"is my baby tired?" said Jeff.  
>"a little but my back is killing me." said phil.<br>"my poor baby, don't worry when we get home ill take care of you."  
>"can you please make this pain go away."<br>"ill try as hard as I can to get rid of the pain."  
>"thank you babe."<br>"your welcome baby."  
>"phil Brooks?" said a young nurse.<p>

Jeff and phil followed the nurse to one of the rooms. Phil was scared and jeff could tell so he pulled phil into his lap and gave him a kiss. Phil com down a little an waited for Dr. White to come in. a few minutes later Dr. White came in.

"hi Phil how are we doing?"  
>"good but in pain."<br>"its normal so don't worry about it. Ok can I ask you a few questions?"  
>"sure."<br>"have you been taking your pills?"  
>"yes."<br>"are you still wrestling?"  
>"no."<br>"how do you rate your pain?"  
>"about a 5."<br>"where's most of the pain at?"  
>"my back and feet have been hurting a lot lately."<br>"ok, Jeff can I ask you a few questions."  
>"sure."<br>"has there been any problems lately?"  
>"instead of him being in pain and being sick no."<br>"how many pills is he taking everyday?"  
>"2."<br>"ok, are ya'll ready to find out the sex of the baby?"

Both phil and jeff said yes and waited for Dr. White to get the machine ready. When the machine was ready Dr. White told Phil to take off his shirt off and lay down. Phil handed his shirt to Jeff and laid down. Jeff went by his side and held his hand.

"this might be cold at first." said Dr. White  
>Phil flinched when she put the jell his stomach. She moved the stick around till she found the baby.<p>

"the hart beat sounds good, the baby sounds health."  
>"what are we having?" asked Jeff."<br>"it's a girl."

Phil looked like he was about to cry, but instead he smiled and squeezed Jeff's hand. Jeff had a few tears and bent down and kissed Phil. Dr. White cleaned the jell off of Phil's stomach so he could sit up and put his shirt back on.

"your next appointment will be next month on the 15th." said Dr. White.  
>"thank you for everything." said Jeff.<br>"your very welcome, I cant wait to be there when the little girl comes into the world."  
>"so how along are we?" asked Phil.<br>"about 4 in half months."  
>"see you next month." said Jeff.<br>"bye guys."

Jeff helped Phil into the car and was ready to get home so his baby could rest and to get rid of the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way home Jeff called Matt to tell him the news.

"hello."  
>"hey Matt."<br>"hey Jeff, so is it a boy or a girl?"  
>"it's a girl!"<br>"yes! Finally a girl in the family."  
>"can I ask you something Matt?"<br>"you can tell me anything, what's wrong?"  
>"can you come and stay with us till the baby comes?"<br>"sure, anything I can do while I'm there?"  
>"I know Phil s going to need a lot of help when he'll be on bed rest till the baby come's."<br>"Jeff you know I love Phil, and I will help him when that time comes. Plus I can tell you need some sleep."  
>"I do need some sleep, but its hard to get some when Phil is in a lot of pain and I told him I would help him every step of the way."<br>"listen I'll be on a plane tomorrow and when I get there your going straight to bed and rest. I'll take care of Phil while your asleep."  
>"thanks Matt, I love you."<br>"I love you to, bye."  
>"bye."<p>

Jeff looked over at Phil who was asleep. He was happy that he was going to be a dad, but he really needs to call Hunter and tell him that his top star is going to be out for awhile. They finally got home, Jeff woke Phil up and helped him out of the car. When they got inside Phil went to go take a nap, while Jeff ordered pizza. Jeff went upstairs to check on Phil, but when he walked into their room Phil wasn't there.

"baby where are you?"  
>"in the closet."<p>

Jeff walked into their closet, and walked behind Phil and put his arms around his waist.

"baby what are you doing in the closet?"  
>"I'm looking for my photo albums."<br>"I didn't know you had photo albums."  
>"found them! You want to look at them with me?"<br>"sure, I would love to look at them with you."  
>"you maybe shocked for what you may say in them."<br>"like what?"  
>"like baby pictures and other stuff."<br>"I bet you were cute when you was a baby.'  
>"you think so."<br>"a course I do. But right now you look hot."  
>"thank you babe. But you're the one that looks hot not me."<br>"fine whatever you say."  
>"can I tell you something?"<br>"baby a course you can, you know you can tell me anything that's on your mind."  
>"after the baby is born I want to go back to work for TNA."<br>"really!"  
>"yes, I'm tired of not being able to see you everyday."<br>"wouldn't love anything more baby if you worked for TNA."  
>"and I already called Hunter and he said OK."<br>"that's great. Before I forget Matt is going to be staying with us till the baby comes. And he will be helping you if you need anything OK."  
>"OK. When is he coming?"<br>"I have to pick him up tomorrow at noon."  
>"at least you can get some rest, you look tired babe."<br>"I am but I need to take care of you."  
>"I know but I can take care of my self right now."<br>"but when you hit seven months your going to be on bed rest. That's why Matt is coming so he can help us out."  
>"fine but don't you have to go back to work next week?"<br>"no, I told Hogan and he said I can go back to work when ever I'm ready."  
>"OK. I love you."<br>"I love you to."

After Phil and Jeff finished looking at the pictures the pizza arrived. They sat in bed eating and watching movies. Jeff looked over and saw phil asleep, so he turned the T.V. and lights off and went to bed so he can wake up early and pick Matt up.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Jeff got ready to go pick Matt up at the airport. When jeff came out of the bathroom he noticed Phil wasn't in bed. So he went downstairs to make some coffee before he left. When he got down stairs he saw phil on the phone with someone.  
>"baby who are you talking to?"<br>"my mom."  
>"ok."<br>After phil finished talking to his mom he went to find jeff. He saw jeff in the kitchen drinking his coffee.  
>"hey babe can I with you to go get Matt?"<br>"I don't care, but you should be in bed resting."  
>"I know but that's all I been doing."<br>"baby you need all the rest you can get before our baby girl gets here. Which isn't that long."  
>"why can't she come now?"<br>"it's to early and your only 4 in half months pregnant."  
>"but I'm always in pain and she is always kicking me."<br>"that's what's she suppose to do."  
>"she's turning into HBK."<br>"you sure she's mine?"  
>"yes jeff she's yours."<br>"I'm just joking baby, I know she's mine."  
>"you better be, what time do we need to leave?"<br>"in a minute."  
>"ok."<br>"make sure the alarm is set before we leave."  
>"I will don't worry.'<br>"I'm not worrying, but I'm worried about you cause I have to go back to work next week."  
>"I don't want you to go back to work."<br>"that's why Matt's coming. But I don't want to go and leave you."  
>"Matt's going to help me so don't worry."<br>"Fine. We need to go are you ready?"  
>"yeah lets go."<br>Once they left the house and made sure the alarm was set they headed to the airport. A couple of minutes later jeff noticed phil was asleep. He loved it when his boyfriend was asleep. Jeff thought phil should get out a little more, so he thought about going to the beach later. While Jeff was thinking about how they would spend the afternoon when Phil woke up.  
>"babe im tired."<br>"I know you are baby but we are almost there."  
>"how much longer?"<br>"5 minutes."  
>While phil was looking out the window he felt a lot of pain.<br>"OW!"  
>"baby what's wrong?"<br>"she just kicked really hard, god she must really have it out for me."  
>"how hard did she kick you?"<br>"really hard, it felt like Hunter hit me with a sledgehammer followed by a steel chair."  
>"poor baby, she's just probably made about something.''<br>"she might be but god did she have to kick me that hard."  
>"just calm down baby she won't do it all the time."<br>"I hope not she almost killed me."  
>"she better not."<br>"what ever you say baby."  
>3 minutes later they arrived at the airport. They headed inside and waited for Matt. After waiting 10 minutes they saw Matt walking to them.<br>"hey Matt."  
>"hey bro."<br>"hi Matt."  
>"hey Phil. Wow look at you, your starting to show."<br>"thanks Matt."  
>"ya'll ready to go home?"<br>"yeah, I had a long flight."  
>"yeah, I'm ready to go back to bed and sleep."<br>"you should be sleepy our baby girl almost killed you."  
>"what happened?"<br>"the little girl inside me kicked me really hard and caused a lot of pain."  
>"dang she's turning into HBK."<br>"that's what I told Jeff."  
>"if I were you jeff I would be careful when she is born."<br>"oh I will I don't want to get hit.'  
>After leaving the airport they headed home so phil could rest for awhile. When they got home jeff took phil to bed so he could sleep for awhile. When he went down stairs he saw Matt texting.<br>"who are you texting?"  
>"Reby."<br>"when do I get to meet her?"  
>"she's coming Saturday."<br>"cool. Matt can you watch Phil while I have to be on the road next week?"  
>"sure. Wait why do you have to be on the road next week? You quit WWE 2 months ago."<br>"you know I'm working in TNA now. But the reason why I'm going on the road next week is because, phil told me last night he wants to be in TNA with me. So I told Sting and he told Dixie and she's giving phil a contract after the baby comes. But I have to be in Florida for my last match till the baby comes and phil is 100% again."  
>"does Hunter know about all of this?"<br>"yeah, phil told him a couple of days ago."  
>"there is a good thing about this, since I'm in TNA I can help you out on the road to for when we start traveling as a family."<br>"thanks Matt."  
>"your welcome baby bro."<br>"you feel like going to the beach later?"  
>"yeah that sounds fun. Do you think phil will be up to it?"<br>"if he's in a good mood. But he's been in a good mood lately, just not when he's sleepy."  
>"true. So what do I need to do while your gone next week?"<br>"make sure phil is resting, make sure he is takes his pills and that's it. And if he is in any pain get the heating pad."  
>"got it. Does he sleep the whole day or only a few hours?"<br>"the whole day but if we got stuff to do then only a few hours."  
>"this is going to be easier then I thought it was going to be."<br>"he's not that difficult."  
>"when are you moving Phil into your house in Cameron."<br>"we talked about it and we are going to move back to cameron after the baby is born and phil 100%."  
>"that means I get to baby-sit a lot when ya'll need alone time."<br>"that also means you get to spend alone time with your niece."  
>" this uncle stuff is going to be fun."<br>"a course it will be fun for you, but you got to remember both me and Phil have to get up in the middle of the night to take care of her."  
>"you got a point there."<br>After talking for awhile Matt and Jeff thought they should start getting ready to go to the beach. Plus Jeff also had to wake phil up so he can get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt headed up stairs to wake up Phil while Jeff was looking for the sunscreen. Matt walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw phil was asleep, he knew Jeff was in love with phil and could tell when they are with each other.

"Phil time to get up."  
>"NO!"<br>"don't make me get Jeff."  
>"get him I don't care."<br>"fine."

Matt went downstairs to get Jeff. But first he needs to find where he's at. After looking he finale found him in the basement.

"hey Jeff, your boyfriend doesn't want to get up."  
>"that's not like him."<br>"what do you mean?"  
>"usually when I wake him up he's up and wants to do something."<br>"so this is new?"  
>"yeah, he never goes back to sleep after being woken up."<br>"how about I finish packing and you wake up Phil."  
>"good idea."<p>

Jeff left Matt in the basement to finish packing so he could wake up Phil. When he went into their bedroom Jeff got in bed with Jeff.

"baby you need to wake up so we can go to the beach."  
>"but I want to stay home."<br>"you can lay in the sand with me and rest. Plus you need fresh air instead of being in the house all day."  
>"fine, when are we leaving?"<br>"in 30 minutes, so you need to get ready."  
>"ok, but help me up."<br>"is it really hard to get up now?"  
>"yeah it is."<br>"poor baby."  
>"are you going to help me up or not?"<br>"yeah, sorry."

Jeff got out of bed and went to Phil's side and helped him up so he could get ready.

"hey babe."  
>"what?"<br>"give me your hand."  
>"why?"<br>"if you give me your hand you will find out."

Jeff gave phil his hand. Phil put Jeff's hand on his stomach and Jeff smiled.

"you feel that?"  
>"she's kicking."<br>"that's because se already loves her dad."  
>"and I already love her, just like I love you."<br>"I love you to babe."  
>"you ready to go?"<br>"yeah, is Matt going with us?"  
>"he is and he will be taking care of you next week."<br>"ok."  
>"oh before I forget Reby is coming Saturday."<br>"who's Reby?"  
>"she is Matt's girlfriend, and how Matt's been talking she sounds really nice."<br>"I bet she is by the way Matt's talking."  
>"who sounds really nice?"<br>"Reby."  
>"she's a sweetheart. She also wants to learn how to wrestle."<br>"really?"  
>"yeah, she really wants to learn. She works as a ring announcer for Lucha Libra."<br>"but isn't she also a model?" said Jeff.  
>"yeah, but she does it part time."<br>"ok."  
>"and she really wants to meet the both of you."<br>"I been waiting to meet her for long time." said Jeff.  
>"I have a question." said Phil.<br>"what is it baby?"  
>"are we going to the beach or not."<br>"yes baby we are leaving now. You ready Matt?"  
>"yeah."<br>"ok lets go."

They loaded everything up in the car and headed to the beach. Jeff was driving while Matt and Phil were in the backseat. While they were talking Phil's phone started to ring.

"hello?"  
>"hey sweetheart."<br>"hi mom, how are you?"  
>"I'm doing good. How has my baby boy been feeling lately?"<br>"I still have morning sickness but it's starting to lighten up. The little girl has been kicking me a lot, and I'm in a lot of pain."  
>"my poor baby boy, don't worry I'll be coming to visit in a couple of weeks. Wait did you say I'm getting a granddaughter?"<br>"yes mom your dream is finally coming true you get a granddaughter."  
>"did I ever tell you that you're my favorite?"<br>"all the time mom. But I'll talk to you later."  
>"ok, you take care. Love you."<br>"love you to, bye."  
>"your mom?'' asked Jeff."<br>"yeah, and she's coming to visit in a couple of weeks."  
>"ok."<br>"hey bro, how much longer?" asked Matt.  
>"about 10 minutes."<br>"ok, but don't forget Phil cant be in the heat for a long time."  
>"I know we might stay for a few hours."<br>"babe did you remember to grab my pills when we left the house?"  
>"I put them in the beach bag."<br>"good, because I don't wont to be in the emergency room after today."  
>"you know I wouldn't let that happen."<br>"I know."

After driving a few minutes they finally got to the beach. Phil and Jeff were laying on a beach towel watching Matt play in the water. Phil laid his head on Jeff's chest and closed his eyes. Jeff smiled and kissed his boyfriend forehead, her knew his baby was tiered so he let him sleep for a couple of minutes. After being at the beach for a few hours they went home so Phil could sleep and so Matt and Jeff could clean the house for Reby to come.


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally Saturday the day Jeff and Phil would get to meet Reby. Matt was on his way to the airport to pick up Reby. Jeff and Phil were still in bed asleep. Phil had his head on Jeff's chest, and Jeff had his arms wrapped around Phil. A few minutes later Phil woke up in a lot of pain. He thought it would go away but it didn't. Phil had enough and tried to wake Jeff up. He didn't wake up so Phil yelled, Jeff then woke up.

"what's wrong?"  
>"you need to take me to the emergency room."<br>"baby tell me what's wrong first."  
>"im in a lot of pain and the other one is worst then the other."<br>"ok lets get dressed then we will go."

After they both got ready, Jeff helped Phil into the car. Jeff knew it was going to take awhile to get the emergency room, but it was going to be a long trip in only a short amount of time.

Baby has the pain at least gone down a little?"  
>" No, it hurts when ever I move and more pain starts to shoot up."<br>"try to get some rest if you can we're almost there."  
>"ok, but hurry."<br>"im trying but you know how long it takes to get there."  
>"I know how long it takes but the pain won't stop."<br>"just try to rest ok."  
>"fine."<p>

While Phil was asleep and Jeff was still driving Jeff's phone started to ring.

"hello."  
>"hey Jeff I just picked Reby up."<br>"ok, but we are not at the house."  
>"what do you mean your not at the house?"<br>"Phil woke up in server pain so now we are on the way to the emergency room."  
>"do you want us to come?"<br>"no, you and Reby just go home and we'll be there later."  
>"ok, just let me know when you find something out."<br>"ok, bye."  
>"bye."<br>After for what seemed like for ever, they finally got to the emergency room. Jeff rushed Phil in and saw Dr. White and told her what's going on. After getting all the information she needed she got everything she needed to treat Phil. When Dr. White walked into the room she noticed Phil kind of looked pail.

"Phil how do you feel?"  
>"awful."<br>"you kind of look pail."  
>"what do you think might be wrong." asked Jeff.<br>"I don't know but im going to start an IV."  
>"baby you do look pail just to tell you the truth."<br>"thanks babe, you always know what to say."  
>"what can I say."<br>"ok Phil im going to start an IV."  
>"Jeff I can't do this."<br>"yes you can. I know you don't like needles but please let Dr. White put the IV in."  
>"No. I can't do it babe, please Jeff I don't want the IV."<br>"im sorry baby but your getting it and that's finale."  
>"ok Phil this might hurt a little but not much."<br>"lets just get this over with."  
>"alright on the count of 3. 1...2...3..."<p>

When she finally put the IV in Phil stated to freak out."  
>"Jeff it hurts."<br>"I know baby but it will stop hurting in a few minutes."  
>"I will be back in a few to start a few tests."<p>

After Dr. White left Jeff was thinking of some ways to cheer up Phil. While thinking Jeff noticed Phil was falling asleep. He noticed that Phil was looking more pail then usual . A few minutes later Dr. White walked into the room.

"I'm going to start a few test and if everything is fine then you will be able to go home later today."  
>"sounds good to me."<br>"and while we are running some tests we can check on the baby girl."  
>"I wonder if she was the one causing the sharp pain."<br>"she could of but we don't know that."  
>"true, she's just like Jeff I can tell you that and she's not even born yet."<br>"speaking of Jeff where is he?"  
>"he stepped out to call Matt."<br>"his brother?"  
>"yeah, he's staying with us till the baby comes."<br>"that's cool."  
>"it is, I wish at least my brother or one of my sisters would answer their phones for once."<br>"don't even know do they?"  
>"nope."<br>"do you want to see the baby?"  
>"I would love to see my baby girl."<br>"I'll be right back with the machine then."

When Dr. White walked out a minute later Jeff came back in.

"hey baby."  
>"hey babe."<br>"why do you look so happy?"  
>"we get to see our baby girl."<br>"oh really, when?"  
>"when Dr. White comes back in."<br>"well I can't wait."

A few minutes later Dr. White came back and was getting everything ready so Phil and Jeff could see their baby girl.

"lets check on our little girl."

When she put the jell on Phil's stomach he flinched a little cause of how cold it was.

"there she is, she's healthy and I don't see anything wrong."  
>"she's going to be a daddy's girl I can tell you that."<br>"Jeff I hate to crush your dream but she is not going to be jumping off of things."  
>"you ruined the fun baby.'<br>"well I was giving you a heads up."  
>After Dr. White cleaned the jell off of Phil's stomach she got the papers ready for Phil to be released. When Phil was finally released both him and Jeff headed home.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

When they got home it was already 2 in the afternoon. Before they left the hospital Dr. White put Phil on bed rest for a couple of weeks. He wasn't happy about being on bed rest, but Jeff told him it would go by fast.

"we're home." said Jeff.  
>"finally, I thought we were never going to get here."<br>"it's been a long day and you probable want to take a nap. But lets say hi to Reby then you can go lay down ok."  
>"ok."<p>

When they got to the front porch Jeff unlocked the door so they could get out of the heat.

"Matt we're home!"  
>"in the living room!"<p>

Phil and Jeff walked into the living room and saw Matt and Reby sitting on the couch.

"hey bro."  
>"hey, I would like ya'll to meet Reby. Reby this is my brother Jeff and his boyfriend Phil."<br>"it's really nice to finally meet you."  
>"it's nice to meet you guys to, Matt's been talking about ya'll and about becoming a uncle soon."<br>"yeah I was shocked when I found out I was going to be a dad."  
>"just by looking at you I know you will be a great dad."<br>"thanks."

When Jeff and Reby got through talking the noticed Matt and Phil wasn't in the living room. That headed to the kitchen to see if they were there. When they walked into the kitchen they saw Matt and Phil talking.

"hey baby" said Jeff.  
>"hey."<br>"Phil this is Reby."  
>"it's nice to meet you Reby."<br>"it's nice to meet you to."  
>"Matt's been talking about you nonstop for the past 5 minutes."<br>"Jeff has been talking about you nonstop to."  
>"has he now, what all did he tell you?"<br>"that ya'll are a baby girl and he loves so much."  
>"Jeff your in a lot of trouble!"<br>"why?"  
>"you just are."<br>"ok."

For the rest of the day both Phil and Jeff got to know Reby. They called it a night when they realized it was 5 morning.

"come on baby time for bed."  
>"it's going to be a long 2 weeks."<br>"it will go by fast I promise."  
>"but your leaving in a couple of hours for some house shows."<br>"I know but lets not worry right now."  
>"fine but only because I'm for bed."<br>"night baby."  
>"night babe."<p>

After everyone went to bed they knew everything was going to get harder the next few months.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Jeff had to get [p so he could leave for some house shows. Phil wasn't happy about him leaving while he was stuck on bed rest. He knew Matt and Reby were staying with him, but he still didn't want Jeff to leave. Jeff wasn't happy he had to do house shows and that he would be gone for a week. But he would be off work for the rest of the year for when his baby girl is born.

"do you have to leave?"

"yes baby I do. But don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"how long are you going to be gone?"

"a week, but I will call everyday."

"ok."

"you'll be ok, Matt and Reby will be here."

"I know but it won't be the same."

"I need you to promise me that you will behave for them and not cause trouble."

"I promise."

After their talk Phil helped Jeff pack the rest of his bags.

"hey bro we need to leave." said Matt.

"I'll be right down."

"ok."

"hey Matt who's taking me to the airport?"

"me, so Reby's going to stay with Phil."

"baby, Reby's going to stay with you till Matt gets back."

"ok."

"I'll see you in a week."

"ok. I love you."

"I love you to."

After Jeff left Phil went down stairs to see what Reby was up to. When he got down stairs he noticed she wasn't in the living room. Phil then went into the kitchen, he saw her at the stove cooking.

" hey Reby."

" hey Phil, are you hungry?"

"a little. What are you cooking?"

"some pancakes and eggs. would you like some?"

"sure."

"tell me if you like them."

"why wouldn't I like them?"

"cause I'm not a very good cook."

"I'll be the judge of that."

When Reby got through cooking and gave Phil his food she was nervous.

"oh my gosh these are better then Jeff's"

"really?"

"yeah, Jeff can only grill. But I do the rest of the cooking."

"you must be a really good cook then.'

"you can say that. I would make you dinner tonight but I'm on bed rest."

"shouldn't you be in bed then?"

"yeah, but I felt lonely being in the bedroom by myself."

"I can stay up there with you."

"sure, being in a room by yourself is not fun."

"I know how you feel."

"why Matt's gone all the time?"

"that and I'm on the road for three days out of the week.'

"that sucks."

"I know but at least I get to see the world."

"that's what I like about being a pro wrestler."

"so what do you want to do?"

"we could watch some of my old match's."

"that sounds fun"

"just you wait."

"can I use the G.T.S sometimes?"

'I don't see why you can't, sure you can use it."

"thank you so much!"

' your very welcome!"

When they finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes, they went up stairs and watched some match's. Reby was making fun of Phil, because he had blonde hair. He told her it was his sisters faults. While they were talking and watching the match's, they didn't hear Matt come through the front door. When Matt came through the door he didn't see Reby or Phil in site. He thought they would be outside but remembered Phil was on bed rest. So he went up to Phil and Jeff's room and found them watching TV.

"hey what's going on in here?"

"me and Phil are watching some of his old match's."

"cool. Did you see his hair?"

"yes ands I thought it was funny."

"maybe for you but I thought I looked weird." said Phil.

"you kind of do look weird." said Matt.

"thanks Matt just wait till Jeff calls and I tell him what you said."

"don't you dare tell him."

" I tell him everything that happens. Plus he will be calling everyday and every night to make sure I'm ok."

Matt gave up and knew not to push it. So the rest of the day they stayed upstairs and watched TV and talked. Jeff called to make sure Phil was ok and that he was ready for the week to go by fast so he could come home. They said good night and said how much they loved each other then got off the phone. Matt and Reby went to bed so they could get up early for some training.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for not updating lately. I took some time off from the story to spend my summer vacation with my family. But since school started back last week, I will be able to update more. It might take some time but I will try to add more to the story.**

**If you have any good ideas message me. If you want some people to be part of the story let me know.**

** Thanks, Hardy56**


	15. Chapter 15

During the night Phil woke up to same pain he had yesterday morning. he thought it would go away in a few minutes but he was wrong. Phil grabbed his phone to call Matt, he couldn't get up cause the pain was really sharp.

"hello?"

"Matt i need you to come to my room."

"what's wrong?"

"the pain from this morning is back."

"OK, I'll be there in a minute."

"OK."

While Phil was waiting for Matt he started to feel more pain. when Matt walked through the door he noticed Phil wasn't joking when he meant the pain was back. he could tell because Phil was looking good at all.

"Phil, do you want me to call Jeff?"

"Yes."

"OK, hold on."

Matt was scared to death. He never been in this kind of situation before. He knew Jeff would be up this time of the morning since he was used to getting up this early.

"Hello?"

"It's Matt."

"what's up?"

"Phil is having the same from yesterday morning."

"I'm on my way."

"What about the house shows?"

"Dixie will understand why i had to leave."

"OK, see you in a few hours."

When Matt got off the phone he went back to the room to check on Phil. He knew Jeff was going to come straight home if something was wrong with Phil. He also knew once when his niece is born both Jeff and Phil are going to have a hard time getting used to having a baby around.

"Jeff is on his way, he should be here in a few hours."

"That's to long and it hurts."

"I know it does but you have to hang on till he gets here."

"Matt it takes four hours to get from Florida to North Carolina, plus the forty-five minute drive to here."

"Right I forgot about that."

* * *

><p>It was about ten in the morning when Jeff got home. He told Dixie what was going on so she gave him a couple of months off so he could be there with Phil. When he walked into the house he noticed Matt was in the kitchen drinking coffee. he also noticed Reby wasn't in the kitchen with him. When he was on the plain talking to Matt, he remembered Matt telling him Reby was trying to get Phil to relax and go back to sleep. Knowing Phil, he might still be up since it's hard for him to go to sleep.<p>

"Hey Matt."

"Hey."

"Did Reby get Phil to go back to sleep?"

"No, she tried everything to get him to go back to sleep but he can't cause of the pain."

"OK, I'll send Reby down and y'all can go back to bed for a few hours."

"Sounds good to me."

"Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone even though it was for a day."

"No problem, it's my job to take care of my brothers boyfriend who is carrying my niece."

When Jeff went upstairs he saw Reby walking down the hall. He told her she can go back to bed and that Matt should be in there. Jeff went straight to the bedroom to check on his baby. When he walked into the room he noticed Phil was laying in bed watching T.V so he won't think of the pain. When Phil saw him he smiled a little but that was it.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked sweetly.

"Awful, the pain won't go away."

"Poor baby, lets try to get some sleep maybe it might go away. If hasn't gone away when you wake up then I'll call Dr. White and see if she could schedule you in today."

"OK, I love you."

"I love you to baby."

After a few minutes Phil finally went sleep. Jeff was just ready for the pain to go away so his baby could be pain free.


	16. Chapter 16

When everyone woke up from along night and half of the morning, they were wondering if the pain Phil was having went away. Jeff was worried because, he didn't want anything to happen to both Phil and Ruby. When he woke up he noticed Phil was still sound to sleep. So once he was dressed he went downstairs with Matt and Reby. Matt and Jeff talked while Reby was making everyone something eat. Few minutes later Phil came downstairs so he could be with Jeff instead of being upstairs by himself.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Jeff asked in a sweet voice.

"I feel better, the pain finally went away."

"Good, i don't like seeing you in pain. It's hard to watch you in the ring without me wanting to run out there help you."

"That's sweet babe, but when I'm in the ring you don't have to worry."

"Fine...shouldn't you be in bed?"

"yeah, but I don't want to be in there by myself."

"Baby, your on bed rest for a reason. But after we eat I'll go lay down with you."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hows Ruby doing?"

"She's been kicking a lot, I think she's going to be like you and be hyper."

"I'm not that hyper."

"Babe, your always hyper even when you don't have candy."

"Whatever you say baby."

After everyone finished eating both Jeff and Phil went up to their room. Matt and Reby was going to go to the mall and spend some time together. When they left Jeff knew him and Phil was going to have some peace and quite. While they were watching a movie, Jeff noticed Phil wasn't looking right.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just look a little pail that's all."

"I'm fine, babe you don't have to worry."

"I have a right to worry about you, plus your pregnant so I'm extra worried."

"You don't have to worry about anything. But you do need to start on the nursery though."

"I will tomorrow. Matt and Reby are going to help paint and set everything up. Then I'm going to kick them out and get started on the design."

"What kind of design?"

"That will be a surprise."

"Can I tell you what colors I want in the nursery?"

"What colors do you want?"

"How about purple and green?"

"I love those colors. What kind of theme do you want to do?"

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Well the theme is going to match the design."

"I'm glad your a good painter, cause if you weren't then we would have a problem."

"It takes a lot of practice to be good at what I draw."

"I can tell."

* * *

><p>When they got done talking about what they were going to do for the nursery and the whole wrestling schedule, it was already 7 p.m. Jeff thought it was the right time to ask Phil a question.<p>

"Baby, you know I love you right?

"Jeff what is going on?"

"Phil I love you more then anything in the world. We had our ups and downs but we made it through. You made me really happy when you told me we were going to have a baby together. What I'm trying to say is ... Phil will you marry me?"

Phil was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to be with Jeff forever but he never thought they would get married.

" YES.. YES I'll marry you!"

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too."

Phil was shocked, he didn't think about getting married and having a baby. When Jeff asked him to marry him he started to cry.

"Baby please don't cry."

"I can't help it, I'm just really excited."

"I know you are but don't cry, i don't like to see you cry."

"We should have the wedding after Ruby is born."

"Whatever you want baby. You can do whatever you want to do for the wedding."

After they talked about what they needed for the wedding, Jeff thought it would be a good idea to take a nap. Phil agreed it was time for a nap since he only has a couple of months left before Ruby was born and the wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff couldn't wait to tell Matt the news. Matt's been bugging him about it for years now. Maybe now Matt can leave him alone. He watched Phil lay in bed while he was checking his email. Jeff noticed Phil was looking at his ring. When Phil saw the ring he couldn't stop crying. He wished his baby wasn't on bed rest, cause according to Phil it was lonely. Plus Phil never likes being alone for a period of time.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't like being on bed rest."

"I know you don't sweetheart, but you have one more week. Do you think you can make it till then?"

"I'll try, are you leaving again?"

"No, I'm off for the rest of the year. I want to be with you and our daughter when she's born. Then when your clear to wrestle again we will be on the road as a family."

"What do you mean as a family?"

"Matt and Reby will be working in TNA next year. Then me, you, and Ruby will join them a week later."

"Cool. I can't wait to wrestle again and be with my friends. I miss being in the ring and doing what I do best."

"After Ruby is born and your healed, then you can step back into the ring. Until then you better not step foot into a ring."

"Baby, I'll be careful I promise." Phil said with a pout.

"No, and that's finale."

Phil couldn't believe Jeff told him "no". He never said no to him before. But Phil did notice Jeff wasn't acting like himself. Jeff is always sweet and not commanding. Phil thought it would be a good idea to ask Matt when he gets back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short, but with moving to California and catching up in school its been difficult. i promise the next chapter will be longer. and sorry it took so long to update. MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>

**LOVE HARDY56.  
><strong>


End file.
